


Cover Up

by SleepyMessican



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyMessican/pseuds/SleepyMessican
Summary: Trini gets hurt during training one day and tries to hide it from Kim.





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wrote for Habibti's birthday. May continue it/lengthen it.

“Tell me again why I agreed to do this?” Trini growled and recovered from a blow to the shoulder. The weighted staff Zack held came down again and struck her across the abdomen.

“Hey, don't deny it, staff fighting is cool.” He said as went in to swipe Trini’s arms. The yellow ranger blocked the attack with crossed arms that kept the staff from smacking her.

“Maybe it would be cool if it wasn't just you hitting me with a stick like a goddamn piñata.” Trini grunted at the effort needed to hold their deadlock. She managed to throw Zack off and he charged her once more with a cry.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Billy said, and appeared in the pit with them so suddenly that Trini lost her focus. Zack and Billy stared at the Latina in horror and all she heard was a loud thwack before she fell to the ground, clutching her face and breathing hard.

“Fuck, Trini are you okay?” Zack said as he ran over to help his fallen friend. 

“Hijo de su puta madre.” She hissed and covered her left eye, glaring at Zack with the other. “Get me some ice. Now.” The yellow ranger managed in a pained voice. Billy brought out an ice pack from his bag and handed it to her tentatively. Trini removed her hand from her eye and flicked her gaze between Zack and Billy’s shocked expressions. “That bad, huh?” 

“I’m so so sorry Trin, we should have been more careful.” Billy apologized. “Quick, use the ice to bring down the swelling.” 

“Yeah I was so sure you were gonna block that so I could have countered.” Zack rubbed the back of his head with a regretful look on his face, “I'm really sorry crazy girl.”

“Guys I’m supposed to go on a date with Kim today! How am I gonna show up looking like this?”

“I mean let’s be real, you could show up to your date in yellow crocs and she’d still think you’re amazing.” Zack offered playfully.

“Here,” Billy handed the Latina a pair of dark shades. “These are Jason’s. I think it should cover your black eye.”

“Better than nothing.” Trini sighed and slipped them on. “I gotta go get ready, see you guys later.”

Trini stared at her bruised face in the mirror and winced at the discoloration around her eye, pouting slightly as the damage made her look like she had been street fighting, and losing at that. Admittedly she had been fighting, but it was with an overzealous Zack who just wanted to test out his new weapon. 

The yellow ranger tried on several outfits and cursed how self-conscious she could be around her girlfriend, which was getting a bit ridiculous given how many times Kim had reassured her that she was beautiful. Even so, she always wanted to impress her. She took one more look at her face and sighed before putting on a red and black flannel over a white tank top and making sure her shades were firmly in place. Slightly more satisfied with her look, she got in her car and drove to Kimberly’s house.

She parked in Kim’s driveway and played with her phone for a few minutes until the passenger door opened and revealed her girlfriend in a skirt and sweater. Despite, the simplicity of her outfit Trini felt her mouth go dry.

“Hi baby,” Kim said and leaned in to peck Trini on the lips happily, “ready to go?” 

“Yeah,” The Latina smiled and forgot about her worries. “Where to?”

“Hmmm,” Kim mused. “I was thinking we could go to that diner about twenty minutes down the road.”

“Sounds perfect.” Trini said, steering the car out onto the main road and grabbing Kim’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

The pink ranger quirked an eyebrow at her, “Shouldn’t both of these be on the steering wheel?” She teased as she soothingly rubbed Trini’s knuckles with her thumb.

“We both know I’m a great driver, I got this, mi amada.” The Latina smirked. Kim just shook her head and pressed a kiss to their intertwined hands, loving the color that sprouted on Trini’s face. The pink ranger turned on the radio and hummed along to a Becky G song, not quite understanding what was said but enjoying it nonetheless. The sweet humming and occasional kisses she would press into Trini’s hand and shoulder made the Latina want to stop the car and kiss her right then and there. She decided against it as the restaurant came into view.

“So,” Kim began, “Why the sunglasses when we’re indoors?” She asked as they held hands across the table they sat at.

“Uhm, no real reason.” Trini lied. “Don’t they make me look cool?” She tried, laughing unconvincingly.

“For sure, but I like looking into your eyes more.” Kim said, and moved swiftly to take them off of Trini’s face. Her eyes grew wider than saucers when she saw the dark bruising around her girlfriend’s eye. “Trin, oh my god!” She exclaimed and cupped the yellow ranger’s cheek. “Babe are you okay?? Who did this to you? Have you gone back to street fighting?”

“No don’t worry about it, it wasn't that, baby.” Trini had a sheepish expression on her face at being caught. “Well, Zack wanted to test a martial arts staff he bought from his uncle and at one point Billy startled us, I lost focus, and Zack nailed me in the eye.”

“I’m going to kick his butt next time I see him.” Kim fumed, her grip tightening slightly.

“Go easy on him,” Trini laughed. “He really didn't mean it.” Kim only made a sound of acknowledgement and kissed her girlfriend gently over the bruised area.

“Here, since my baby is hurt I'll get the bill, okay?” Kim said between the kisses that she pressed to the injured side of Trini’s face. 

“No way,” The Latina protested, “you paid last time too.” 

“Am I not allowed to spoil my beautiful girlfriend?” The pink ranger teased, affection gleaming in her eyes. 

“I’m not so beautiful at the moment.” Trini laughed and gestured to her eye. Before she could say anything else Kim pulled her in close and kissed her. The kiss was loving and a little insistent which made Trini’s heart race and the rest of her felt light. 

“You could be wearing Bermuda shorts and crocs and I'd still think you're the most beautiful thing in this world.” The pink ranger said in a tender voice and touched their foreheads together after they broke apart for air. 

Trini groaned but had a smile on her face, “Why does everyone keep mentioning me in crocs?” 

Kim just laughed and held her hands as they waited for their food to arrive.


End file.
